indinesfandomcom-20200214-history
Argent: The Consortium
__NOEDITSECTION__ *'Players: '''2-5 *'Time: 2 hours (approximately 30 minutes per player) *'Weight: '''Moderate *'Style: 'Euro/American Hybrid *'Core Mechanics: Secret Scoring Conditions, Worker Placement, Engine Building, Specialized Workers, Asymmetric Sides, Action Economy Overview The time has come for the selection of a new Chancellor at Argent University of Magic, and you are among the likely candidates for the job. Gather your apprentices, ready your spellbook, and build your influence, while secretly discovering and competing over the votes of a limited Consortium of influential board members. Only the one who is able to fulfill the most criteria will be claim the title of most influential mage in the World of Indines! Argent: The Consortium is a cutthroat worker-placement / engine building game where the criteria for victory are secret and the capabilities of your opponents are constantly changing. You’ll need to outwit the other candidates, use your spells at the right moment, and choose the correct apprentices to manage your plan. Argent: The Consortium is a European-style game that minimizes luck and focuses on player interaction and strong core mechanics that allow new strategies to emerge each time you play. Details Designed by Trey Chambers and Brad Talton, Argent is described as an American Eurogame - blending worker placement mechanics with hidden goals and collection mechanics. Players take the roles of candidates for the role of University Chancellor, and use their influence and followers to collect support and valuable relics in order to fulfil hidden victory conditions that change every game. Designed for replayability, Argent is played on a modular board consisting of double-sided room tiles. A Kickstarter campaign for Argent was successfully completed on Jan 6, 2014, and the game expected to be released June-August 2014. Minatures Argent is the first game by level99games to feature miniatures. Added as a high-level stretch goal during the Kickstarter campaign, figures have been designed by the game's main artist, Nokomento, to represent students from school of magic, as well as neutral mages and the Archmage. argentminisamples.jpg|Final samples of the miniatures to be used in Argent naturalrender.jpg|Render of the Natural Magick mage. naturalsketch.png|Sketch of the Natural Magick mini neutralrender.jpg|Render of the neutral mage mini planarsketch.png|Planar Mage sketch sorcerorrender.jpg|Sorcery Mage render sorcerorsketch.png|Sorcery mage sketch technomancersketch.png|Technomancy Mage sketch 'Mancers of the University Announced as part of the Kickstarter campaign, 'Mancers of the University is an expansion for Argent that introduces a sixth player and a whole new department - Technomancy - into the game. 'Mancers includes components for the above, plus new rooms, voters, vault cards, spells and supporters into the game, as well as the Archmage of Argent University, Uleyle Kimbhe. 'Mancers also adds a new gameplay option - Scenarios Modes. There will be various sets of Scenarios that you can apply to the game that tell a story of specific events in the history of the University. Summer Break Summer Break is a mini-expansion for Argent that adds some comical (but still useful) magic items, a new voter, new supporters, and a special summer break scenario to the base game! SummerDivinity.jpg|Summer Break Divinity Supporter SummerMysticism.jpg|Summer Break Mysticism Supporter SummerNatural.jpg|Summer Break Natural Magick Supporter SummerPlanar.jpg|Summer Break Planar Mage Supporter SummerSorcery.jpg|Summer Break Sorcery Supporter SummerTechnomancy.jpg|Summer Break Technomancy Supporter Characters Players in Argent take charge of either one of the five Schools of Magic (six with the expansion) or a prominent member of the student body, choosing one of two candidates to represent them. The candidates are: Department of Sorcery *Larimore Burman - Dean of Sorcery *Rikhi Kanhamme - Head of Applied Sorcery Department of Divinity *Rheye Cal - Vice Dean of Divinity *Monad Riverime - University Auditor Department of Mysticism *Byron Krane - Vice Dean of Mysticism *Jesca Renetton - Curriculum Planner Department of Natural Magick *Exhufern Le Marigras - Dean of Natural Magick *Mannheim Wildern - Director of Development Department of Planar Studies *Xal Ezra - Senior Researcher *Lavanina - Dean of Planar Studies Department of Technomancy (Expansion only) *Sophica Sentavra - Interim Dean of Technomancy *Riflam Lenshear - Admissions Coordinator Student Body *Trias Blackwind - Student Body President *Jion Erjon - Honor Council Chief Justice The game includes a large number of additional characters as Voter and Supporter cards in the game. Here is a list of included characters: Voters *Nostros Calahaan - Departing Chancellor *Luna Van Kassel - Dean of Students *Melinda Marsellis - Chancellor's Secretary *Cairngort Rexan - Overlord of Gesselheim *Jeris Iyes - Magister of Willat *Rufus Zane - The 'Sorceror Baron' *Abarene Unt Hallicris - Amalao Senate Majority Whip *Hepzibah Culotre - Legendary Healer *Dareios Kuel - Wandering Apothecarist *Amon Elcela - Representative for the Reliquary *Ainos Lockehart - Professor Emeritus *Lord Eustace - Baron of Kherdoza *Gerard Matranga - The 'Mercenary King' *Adjenna Callista - The 'Crystal Witch' *Candide Malephaise - Afterworld Emissary *Marmalee Greyheart - Amalao Natural Historian (Expansion only) *Uleyle Kimbhe - Archmage of Relecour (Expansion only) *Welsie Acktern - Magister of Willat (Expansion only) *Tatsumi Nuoc - Keeper of Balance (Summer Break Expansion only) *Plus two more who have yet to be revealed! Supporters *Vellimoor Cantz - Chief Librarian *Quan Gon Kall - Professor of Enchantment *Kallistar Flarechild - Dueling Club President *Lynssara Yuuno - Vice Chair of Applied Sorcery *Arec Russel Zane - Prodigal Sorceror *Allys Mehrmus - Vice Dean of Sorcery *Wilhelm Barts - Research Assistant *Welsie Acktern - Professor of Chronomancy *Rixia Van Sorrel - Prodigy Student *Raffique Van Anzel - Professor of Dimensional Studies *Batrov Wargrave - Vice Dean of Planar Studies *Adelaide Chivers - Professor of Correspondance *Yinsei Arlington - Games Coordinator *Letum Conspicere - Professor of Undertaking *Jaimes Kalin - Professor of Druidism *Pendros Schalla - Graduate Student *Rennel Pedrigor - University Groundskeeper *Andros DuValt - Vice Dean of Natural Magick *Lukas Wythe-Cariolis - Dean of Mysticism *Lesandra Machan - Vice Dean's Assistant *Jasper Haekel - Dark World Exchange Student *Jance Eylon - Editor of the Student Newspaper 'Seeing Eye' *Hai of Northwood - Librarian's Assistant *Alumis - Professor of Umbramancy *Tanis Trilives - University Dance Troupe Director *Salem Silver - Professor of Exorcism *St. Mikhail Isen - Interim Dean of Divinity *Andrus Dochartaigh - Associate Professor of Protection *Kavri Shi Shorec - Divinity Department Receptionist *Kas Karrowary - Professor of Spiritualism *White Ash - Student Events Committee Chairwoman *Runika Zenanen - Renowned Artificer *Tegusgan - University Chef *Rokan - Professor of Mechanics *Lixis Ran Kanda - Visiting Alchemy Lecturer *Cin Atalar - Debate Team Captain *Orman Kasper - Research Assistant *Garek Tesias - Leader of the Mad Manticores *Cindra Flama - Vice Dean's Ward *Xenitia Zook - Infirmary Overseer *Viona Larone - University Radio DJ *Colth Midlun - Keeper of the Keys *Salamander - Sorcery Familiar *Wandering Calculus - Planar Familiar *Wyvern - Nature Familiar *Borneo - Mystic Familiar *Juto - Divinity Familiar *Rune Knight - Technomagic Familiar *Plus a possible few more. Pixel Tactics: Argent Announced as part of the Kickstarter campaign, all backers will receive a mini-pack of Pixel Tactics cards based around characters from Argent. Little more is known at this point. Category:Game Category:Argent University